


Woke The F*ck Up

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, POV First Person, Reunions, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Robert and Seth (Dadsona) finally get together after Robert figures things out.





	Woke The F*ck Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to entitle this story "Ready" but apparently EVERYONE has used that title for their Robert stories, so I'm calling this one Woke The F*ck Up. (That's also the name of a Jon Bellion song I really like and it reminds me of Robert's situation a lot. The lyrics inspired some of the dialogue so, yeah)
> 
> This was originally posted to my Wattpad in September, but It's actually been done since July some time.

I'm sitting at home, watching TV, when the familiar red pickup truck pulls into my driveway. I almost don't notice at first, but I definitely become aware of it when I hear a door slamming shut and distant yap of a dog.

_It's him._

I try not to psych myself out too much, considering how our last conversation went. He said he needed time away, to work on becoming a better person. That he had to figure himself out before he could ever be with me. He's only been gone for a month and while that seems like forever from my standpoint, I know he couldn't have changed his entire life around in such a short amount of time. Still, he's here. He wants to see me, at least. That gives me a shred of hope to hold on to. I pretend I don't know he's there until I hear him knock, but as soon as I do, I rush to the door, my show completely forgotten.

 _Be cool. Be cool._ I remind myself as I reach for the doorknob. I open the door, and he's there. All of him. His tan skin and dark eyes, the worn leather of his jacket, and brown hair with graying tips falling into his face. He's glowing in the warm afternoon sunlight. He seems almost angelic, but given his track record, I know that must be just an illusion.

"Hey." his greeting fills my ears, and it's like I'm hearing it for the first time. It sends chills down my spine.

"Hey." I manage to reply.

A smirk tugs at his lips as he opens his arms. I only have time to be confused for a moment before he wraps himself around me in a great big bear hug. I tentatively loop my arms around him as well, hoping I don't seem too hesitant-or too desperate. It's nice, though I can't help but feel a bit of sadness as I remember what he told me before he left. We pull apart and he smiles at me like I'm the best thing he's ever seen. I look in his eyes, then down at his lips and oh god, I want to kiss him so badly, but I know I shouldn't.

"I really missed you." his voice snaps me out of my haze, and when I realize what he's said, I grin from ear to ear.

"I missed you too. It's been boring without you."

"I'll bet." he grunts. "Maple Bay is probably pretty quiet without the two of us staggering around the streets at night."

I chuckle. "Come in." I move aside and motion for him to follow me. He steps into the house and I realize it's the first time he's actually been inside. All the neighbors were here for Amanda's graduation party, but we mostly stayed in the backyard for that. "Do you want me to... give you a tour?" I ask sheepishly.

"A ghost tour?"

I crack a smile, and he follows me around the house as I show him all the rooms, mocking Tourmaster Quinn's voice. We finally come back from the hallway and make our way into the kitchen.

"Ah yes, and this dishwasher, haunted by the spirits of all it's previous owners." I say in my cheesy tour guide voice. "leaving little white spots all over the glasses, in revenge for the torture they've been through."

Robert rises an eyebrow. "You'll have to exorcise those annoying damned souls with a detergent pod." he plays along. I laugh at his input and we head back towards the living room.

"So, what do you want to do, now that you're back in town? We could go out or-"

"Here is perfect." he plops himself onto the couch. I look on in confusion. He's not much of a homebody, but I guess he already feels comfortable here. That makes me smile to myself.

"Want to watch a movie?" I suggest.

He nods.

"I've got uh..." I scan the bookcase, which is embarrassingly devoid of movies. I remember all the shelves full at his place and feel slightly inadequate in comparison. At least he doesn't brag about it like Brian would. My eyes frantically move over the few titles, most of which are cartoons from Amanda's childhood, until one catches my attention.

"Die Hard?" I propose uncertainly. It's just pushing the boundary between 80's and 90's. _He'll appreciate that, right? Dammit, I know nothing about films._

"Sure."

I walk over and grab the box. I fumble to figure out the VCR. Admittedly, I haven't used it in a while, but eventually the tape is in and playing. I shoot a glance in Roberts's direction, and though he remains silent, he seems amused.

"Got any whiskey?" he asks.

"I thought you weren't drinking anymore?"

"I said I was cutting back, not that I was sober."

I just give him a look. I should reinforce what I've been telling him, right? Staying sober today is one step closer to quitting altogether.

He meets my gaze for a few moments before sighing. "Okay, fine. Do you have anything to drink?" he rephrases.

I go to the refrigerator. There's not much in here. I've not done very well with grocery shopping since Amanda left. She was always the one that knew what to buy and when we ran out of something. I spot two cans in the very back and rummage around to get to them. Root Beer. _That's acceptable._

I reemerge from the kitchen holding a can in each hand. Robert looks up from the previews that are flashing across the TV screen and to me.

He rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling. "You're really holding me to this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." I join him on couch and hand him one of the drinks.

He pops the tab and takes a long sip. I do the same. The soda is a little flat. It's probably been in the back of the fridge for months, but at least Robert doesn't seem to mind. I settle into the cushions beside him. He moves slightly and it seems like he's scooting closer to me, but it's probably just my imagination. He has his arm draped over the back of the couch and I assume it's just casual, until I can feel it slowly curl in towards me and now his arm is around my shoulders. I don't say anything. If I mention how intimate it feels, he might get uncomfortable. I don't want to upset him, so I keep my mouth shut and try to focus on the movie.

We both sit in silence and watch the screen, taking sips of our drinks every so often. About halfway in, he turns to me and asks me to pause the movie. I do so without question and he slips away to the bathroom.

I let out a deep sigh and my body sinks into the couch. I notice that it's dark outside now. It's a little cold in here, especially without Robert's arm around me anymore. I stand up and pick up a blanket from the stray laundry basket at the other end of the room. I return to my spot and snuggle into the blanket. It's warm and cozy.

Robert eventually comes back and sits down next to me. I offer to share my blanket with him, but he says he's fine. His arm snakes back around me, and again, I don't question it.

The credits are rolling before either of us says anything else. Even though our normal hangouts usually last into the morning, I have this weird feeling that's he's going to leave early. I don't want him to leave. _If he goes home, when will I see him again?_

"Hey, do you want to stay here?" I find myself blurting out. "I mean, if you want to! I know you'd probably prefer to go back to your own place, but-" I'm cut off by Robert bringing a finger to my lips.

"You talk too much." I only blush. "I'll stay tonight." he agrees.

"O-okay. Do you... want to sleep on the couch?" I offer.

"What, don't want to share your bed with me, Seth?" I feel my face getting hot, imagining what else he could be referring to, and he just laughs. I don't see the humor. He's the one that insisted we keep things between us platonic, so why is he acting this way now?

"I... I thought..."

He silences me with a peck at my lips, softer than he's ever kissed me before. When he pulls back a moment later, I'm lost in his eyes and I can't bring myself to say anything. He doesn't give me the chance though. His lips are back on mine within seconds.

"W-what are you-?" I mumble out, in between his kisses.

"I've been all alone for a month," his fingertips press into my hips and his hot breath is on my neck. "I want you so bad right now." with that, he's nibbling at my neck, like he's done before.

But this still isn't right.

"Wait a second." I push against his chest and he halts, sitting up straighter.

"Hm?"

"I want to be serious. If we're really gonna do this... I don't want it to be just this, I want all of you, the bad and the good. All the emotions and curve balls, whatever you've got going on, I'm willing to help. I just need to know if you're ready to handle this, to be open with me and let me take care of you. I know you think that you don't deserve me, or that you have to change for me, or that I don't want you, but you're wrong. You're honestly the best thing that's happened to me since I moved here, and if you're not here, I don't see any point in staying."

He lets out a deep sigh, then looks me in the eyes. He combs his fingers through my hair, gazing at me intently. "I'm glad to hear that. Y'know, when I was on my own, it gave me some time to think about a lot of shit... to reflect on what's really important. What I really want. I was trying to seriously consider all aspects of my life, but I just kept thinking about you... This is gonna sound desperate as fuck, but I don't think I can do this without you. You're the one who kick-started it, after all. You were the one that pushed me, told what I needed to hear. You woke me the fuck up, made me realize I was heading down the same road as my old man, and I don't want that. I know for sure what I feel now and I think I'm ready. I can say without a doubt that I love you, but I just..." he glances away. "I really don't want to fuck this up..."

"Robert, you're not gonna mess anyth- wait, did you just say you love me?" I gasp.

Robert gulps, almost as if he's literally swallowing his pride and he looks at me. "Yeah, I did. I know I pushed you away before, but I'm not doing that anymore. You're really important to me and I'm not afraid to say it."

"I... Love you too." I smile and lean forward to connect our lips for just a second. It's meant as more of an affirmation than an initiation. He seems surprised, but then I hear him sigh happily into the kiss.

When we separate, he looks me over carefully, like he's searching for insincerity or something. He doesn't find any, of course. He seems satisfied with that. He strokes down my arm.

"So, are we doing this? You ready?" that tone still makes me shiver, but I maintain my composure. Is he really ready for this? Am _I_ ready for this? We almost did this before, that night at his house. Even though we both wanted it, he wasn't in the right mindset. I could have taken advantage of his vulnerability, but I'm glad I didn't. I got a glimpse into his thoughts, and his past. Getting to know him better was so much more worth it than a quick fuck. There's so much more to him than that. He was always acted like he didn't have feelings, but he really opened up to me that night. I remember him crying himself to sleep while I held onto him. I just want him to be able to trust me like that, _always._

"That depends. Are you going to be all closed off and evasive after?"

He snickers, but he's genuine when he replies. "No." he pulls me closer, a hand tangling in my hair as he presses my body into the cushions and his lips to mine. This is finally happening.

 

Somehow we end up in the bedroom. We try to take things slow, but I can tell Robert is eager. He's such an intense person by nature. Even with that being said, once things get underway, he's surprisingly gentle. Every touch makes my heart flutter and god, does he know what he's doing.

When we're both satisfied, he leans in and kisses me again. It's so dark, but I can still see the emotion in his eyes and feel his heart beating in his chest as it's pressed against mine. It's the most gratifying feeling in the world when I snuggle into him and instead of turning away, he pulls me closer. He nuzzles into me and whispers sweet things into my ear. It's the most beautiful thing, to see him like this; emotionally vulnerable. I drift off to sleep in his embrace, knowing that this is just the beginning.


End file.
